The Kitten In The Sand Sabaku No Koneko
by Bloody.Desert.Rose.13
Summary: Gaara finds a poor little baby by the river! Not just any baby but a half demon. And Gaara plans on raising her and protecting the child with his life. And what is this obsession Gaara has with finding her a mother. OocGxH fixed the chapies!
1. Introduction

Name- Unknown

Name Meaning- Unknown

Looks- Raven black hair with blue tinting. Eyes are a ghostly blue. Has a small form and is naturally patite with a pale complection. Dark navy blue cat ears and tail that looks almost black.

Age- Six months.

Past- unknown for now.

Species- Hanyou (Half demon): Cat

Powers- Unknown for now.


	2. Gaara found what!01

**Gaara's POV**

**You left your siblings back at the camp to wander around the forest and mabey find an animal to kill. You heard faint sounds mixed with soft flowing water towards your left. Shrugging you fallowed the sounds seeing as you had nothing better to do. Once you had gotten to the river you looked around for where the noises were coming from. They seemed to be to your right so you made your way along the river. You spotted a somewhat large basket and it seemed that the noises were coming from the basket. It was suck in the mud of the shore which was the only thing stopping it from going into the white water a little more down the stream. Making your sand pick up the basket over to you.**

**"Gaara! Gaara where are you?!" You heard your sensei yell. Oh how you wanted to kill him and your siblings. **_**Whimper, thump, thump, soft sobbing. **_**All those noises had gotten your attention back to the basket where they came from. **_**Thump. **_**The basket slid a little to the right and from what Gaara saw was that something hit the basket from the inside. **

**Go ahead. You can probably kill it once you find out what the hell it is. The demon spoke. You listened just like you allways do and opened the basket to see a baby. From what you could tell it was a girl and probably only a couple months old. The strange thing about this child was that she had cat ears and a tail. She looked undernurished, sick, and cold. The look she was giving you moved not only your supposedly dead heart but also moved Shukaku's. Who knew the demon actually had one.**

**"G-gaara? Wh-ats that?" You heard your suposed sister ask. You slowly picked up the dirty baby to show her that you found well a baby. "Where did you find a baby?!" She paniced. Probably thought you killed her mother or something.**

**"I found her in the river. I heard sounds so I fallowed them and I found this child in a basket stuck in the mud on shore." You explained although you really didn't need to. Just at that moment the other tow bakas came running in. **_**Whimper, sob. **_**The sound came from the child again. She was reaching out towards you; you felt her shiver. The only thing she had was a ratty thin blanket to cover and keep ehr warm.**

**Bring her closer for warmth. Don't let this one die. The demon chanted in your mind and you obliged to the Shukaku's heed. You felt the child snuggle into your chest and the shivering died down. This act of affection suprised and startled my siblings and sensei. You got up from the kneeling position you were in just a moment ago and started to walk to camp. The team wasn't going to move out until morning, they just needed you to be there for some reason you didn't know. They fallowed with out any questions knowing you would kill them if they asked to many and usually one was to many. But you sister, your favorite of your siblings, spoke up.**

**"Gaara, what are you going to do with the child?" She asked softly.**

**"She is like me in a way. I will protect her along with Shukaku." You spoke emotionlessly but it was softer than usual while looking down at the nearly unconciouse child.**

**"If I may ask. What are you naming her?" Temari asked once again, and for some reason it wasn't bothering you. In fact you liked talking about your new find. It made you feel proud and...warm? You thought about it for a minute. Taking in her apperence you thought. Black hair with blue tint, the night sky. Ghostly pale blue eyes with specks of sliver, the stars. Beautiful pale skin, blessed by the moon. The moon... You looked up at the sky. The moon wasn't out tonight, it's a new moon. You looked back down at the child and the corners of your mouth twitched upwards in an attempt to smile.**

**"Tsuki. Her name will be Tsuki." You finally replied. The three behind you looked at each other for a moment and then to the sky. **_**'New Moon'**_** They all thought and looked over at the baby. **_**'Indeed a new moon. Right in Gaara's arms...' **_


	3. Buggies and Food for the baby! 02

Recap: "Tsuki. Her name will be Tsuki." You finally replied. The three behind you looked at each other for a moment and then to the sky. _'New Moon'_ They all thought and looked over at the baby. _'Indeed a new moon. Right in Gaara's arms...' :End: _

The baby was crying. Tsuki was crying for some unknown reason. And Gaara, well Gaara was silently panicking though it did not show.

"Temari, come here. Now." Gaara ordered. As all ways she obeyed her baby brother.

"Y-yes Gaara?"

"What is wrong with her?" Though he said it in his normal monotone voice she knew he was worried that the child had finally come to her senses and started to cry out of fear. Temari looked closely into the tyke's eyes and saw no fear.

"She's just hungry." Temari whispered, there was a hint of delight in her voice.

"What do babies eat?" Gaara asked with his curiosity now showing through his voice. Temari knew that Gaara had no knowledge of little children besides that they can be cruel and in most cases can't defend them selves.

"Well babies either are breast fed or are given baby formula. But seeing that we have non of that mashed up foods like cooked fish, vegetables, and fruits are what she needs right now." Temari said quietly. She watched as Gaara got up slowly.

"Temari get the fruits and vegetables that she would be capable to eat." He ordered then started to walk toward the river to catch a fish or two. Once at the river he composed sand out of the ground and created a soft be for the small tyke. Reason being he didn't use the sand out of his gourd is because he and Shukaku didn't want the sent of blood to traumatize her. Gaara watched with hidden happiness as Tsuki played with the tendrils of sand that floated playfully above her. Directing his attention toward the river, in which he found her in, he started to fish.

He started to feel her shift in the sand bed and looked from the corner of his eye to see her crawling out trying to catch a big mammoth beetle. Finally catching up with the humongous bug she played with it by blocking it's path with her hand and giggled when it finally got tired of trying to go around her and crawled on her hand. She lifted her arm high in the air to prevent the buggy from leaving her hand. The tyke giggled as she felt the mammoth buggy's legs tickle her arm. Once the beetle was up to her should she grabbed it with her other hand and held it up to mouth which was wide open. Seeing this action Gaara quickly covered her mouth with his hand to prevent her from eating the germ infested buggy. Tsuki whined but dropped the mammoth buggy and instead grabbed his hand and brought that to her mouth and started to gum on his thumb.

_**Is that not the cutest thing yet!**_The redhead heard Shukaku practically squeal. 'I never knew you could squeal...That is soo disturbing...' Gaara thought to Shukaku but instead of a retort he saw Shukaku just pout in his mind. Tsuki started to make indescribable sounds that, Gaara could tell pretty well, that she was very happy. Finally after a few minutes he found a medium sized fish that was rather fat. Tsuki reached out her tiny hands to grab the flopping fish from Gaara but whined when Gaara pulled the fish away from her reach ands shook his head at the pouting tyke. He rolled his eyes at her and got up from the ground and started walking back to camp with the suffocating fish in his grasp and the sand carrying the toddler behind him.

When they got to camp he saw Temari had already gotten back and had made a fire. Right now she was cooking a peeled peach, and some non-poisonous wild mushrooms on a stick by the fire. She already had a stick that was already carved of the germ infested bark for the fish. Gaara set Tsuki down next to Temari, still in the sand bed, and sat down next to her so the tyke was the only thing separating Gaara and Temari. Gaara got started on preparing the fish to be put on the fire while Temari added some potatoes they had brought on the mission onto the stick of peaches and mushrooms. Tsuki giggled as she played with the end of Temari's obi.

_**Such a cute kid. I hope Gaara takes good care of her, he's already acting like a father figure should. I'll make sure father doesn't touch her! **_Temari thought brightly; a small smile etched on her lips as she watched Tsuki rub her face into the fabric of her obi, obviously liking the feel of it. She scratched lightly behind the tyke's ear and received a purr. This caught her attention so she scratched a little more and felt Tsuki lean into her touch more and the purrs started to get louder.

Gaara watched as his sister scratched Tsuki's ears like you would do to a cat and Temari receiving a response a cat would give. He quickly returned to cooking the fish and finishing the fruit and vegetables. He glanced over at the child again when she stopped purring and found she was now snuggled in his sand with Temari's blanket wrapped around her. He flipped the fish onto the other side and took out the fruits and vegetables and placed then into the bowl Temari had given him and started to mash the skinned potato, peach, and the mushroom. Gaara left it still rather solid so it wouldn't be too mushy when he added the fish. After a few minutes the fish was done and he took it out of the fire and took about a hand full of the fish and added it to the mixture of fruits and vegetables. He mushed and mixed the fish to make a new mixture and left it slightly chunky for the toddler.

"U-um, Gaara do you want me to feed her while you hold her?" Temari questioned somewhat shyly. He stared for a moment and then nodded slightly, not a whole lot 'cause let's face it he's Gaara. Temari gently picked up Tsuki and gave her to Gaara who gently shook the child awake earning a near tears child. Before she started to cry hysterically Temari held a spoon full of chunky mush that smelt wonderful to the tyke. Tsuki opened her mouth showing she wants the food and Temari obliged to the baby's wishes.

"Temari?" Though it didn't sound like a question Temari knew it was but she barely heard it.

"Y-yes Gaara?" She questioned while still feeding the tyke who ate the mush greedily.

"Thank you..." It was a very quiet mumble that she could barely make out but she heard and it made her smile. Temari felt proud of herself because even though she wasn't there for him when he was a child, which she regrets but it really was her father's fault, she was here for him now to take care of something or rather someone that made him happy because they accepted him.

"Your welcome, otoutou.." Temari smiled just a bit even though she knew he couldn't hear what she had called him but it was a start. A little more time with the help of their sweet little kitten and she would be able to call him that in the open and maybe just maybe get him to smile.

They continued to feed the baby until there was no more of the mush. Tsuki let out a content sigh and snuggled in Gaara's arms and slept comfortably. Gaara brought her closer to his body not only in benefit for her but for his reassurance that she wouldn't go away like all the other people that supposedly '_cared_' about him. He closed his eyes and vanished in sand, with Tsuki still in his arms, and reappeared on a thick sturdy tree branch.

Tsuki was still wrapped up in Temari's blanket so Temari just stole Kankuro's blanket and went to sleep against a tree.


	4. Home! 03

Recap: They continued to feed the baby until there was no more of the mush. Tsuki let out a content sigh and snuggled in Gaara's arms and slept comfortably. Gaara brought her closer to his body not only in benefit for her but for his reassurance that she wouldn't go away like all the other people that supposedly '_cared_' about him. He closed his eyes and vanished in sand, with Tsuki still in his arms, and reappeared on a thick sturdy tree branch. Tsuki was still wrapped up in Temari's blanket so Temari just stole Kankuro's blanket and went to sleep against a tree. :End:

"I'll go ahead and inform Kazekage-sama of the child." Baki informed then disappeared in a poof of smoke. Gaara was cradling Tsuki in his arms and stared blankly were Baki once stood. The tyke giggled and played with his white sash.

"Da!" Exclaimed the cheerful baby which earned Gaara and his siblings to look down at her. She pointed at Gaara and exclaimed yet again, "Da!" This caused Gaara to raise an eyebrow at her; not understanding what she was saying or if she was just overly excited and was yelling out baby talk.

"U-um, Gaara? I think she's calling you her father..." Temari said sheepishly knowing that the concept of the word 'father' was touchy with Gaara. The corners of the redhead's mouth went down and he looked over at Temari as if he didn't understand.

"Why would she think I was her father?" Kankuro watched from behind Temari with wide eyes thinking the baby was going to die for sure and so was Temari.

"W-well I think it's the way you're treating her. A-and saying the word 'Da' which in her terms mean 'father' she's showing that she thinks you are the one who is going to be her male model, I guess you could say, and that she's showing her affection for you." Temari stuttered a couple of times but she was getting better at not talking to him with her sentences all jumbled.

Kankuro was astonished. Gaara hadn't killed the toddler nor Temari and he didn't even get the slightest bit angry about the child calling him 'father'. _'What exactly is that baby doing to Gaara. What will happen when father finds out about this?' _Kankuro thought worriedly

"Daaa!" Tsuki exclaimed yet again then berried her face into Gaara's sash; her tail wagged happily and she purred loudly showing she was just ecstatic at that point and time. Gaara's eyes softened just a bit at the innocent angel and he moved his thumb in comforting circles on her small arm causing her to purr even louder and to rub her face into his sash even more to show even more affection for him.

_'I wish I had my camera!!! This is the sweetest thing I've ever seen!' _Temari squealed in her mind and repressed a giggle. Kankuro held a small smile on his purple painted lips. Gaara suddenly looked ahead on the road back to Suna no Sato.

"Let's go." He ordered coldly with out looking at his siblings. He started to run with his siblings slightly behind him on both of his sides.

Tsuki squealed in excitement as they started to jump from tree to tree, she peeked over Gaara's arms to look at Kankuro and squealed again and waved at him happily. Kankuro's eyes softened and he offered a small smile and wave. She giggled when she saw him wave back at her and grinned showing her sharp canine teeth that were now just peeking threw her gums. When Kankuro saw the canniness he knew she was teething now. Gaara looked down at her and saw how happy she was with him and it made him feel warm and, well, happy too.

After a few hours of running threw the forest Gaara looked down to see tears building up in the tyke's eyes.

"Fooo! Wa Foooo!!!" She wailed. They stopped in the clearing, Kankuro quickly went to find kindling to start a small fire, Temari went to find wild, non poisonous, mushroom and fruit, and Gaara went to the small stream that was near by the clearing. Tsuki whimpered in hunger so Gaara made is quick to get a decent sized fish to give her. Once he caught one he came back to the clearing to see the fire already started and Kankuro just finishing skinning the bark off of a strong stick that they would use to cook the fish and mushrooms on. Temari stepped out of the bushed with two small honey mushrooms and three ripe figs. Gaara set the still whimpering Tsuki in to a bed of freshly made sand and started preparing the fish while Temari put the mushrooms onto a stick by the fire to cook. Once he finished with the fish he put it on the other stick and started cooking it. Temari took one of the figs and skinned it with a kunai then cut a piece and fed it to the hungry baby.

Kankuro reached for one of the figs but Temari slapped his hand away. "Those are for Tsuki so she won't be too hungry so we can get back home faster to get her more nutritious things to eat."Temari snapped at him. _**Whine**_. _'Huh? Oh right she wants more food.' _Temari cut another small piece of fig and kept repeating the precess till Gaara prepared the food and it was ready to be fed to the toddler. Gaara fed her and then they got back to running back to Suna. After an hour they were in the miles and miles of endless sea of tan. Temari had covered Tsuki up with a light brown cloak to protect the tyke from the sun's harmful rays.

They saw the gates of their village just up ahead. Once inside the gates they waisted no time getting to their home. Their home was a large mansion that was located near the Kazekage tower. When they entered they were met by the Kazekage's half covered face.

"You brought a child." He stated, "Did you kill her parents Gaara?" The appalling man had mockery in his voice. The toddler made a sound from underneath the cloak and wiggled in Gaara's arms.

Gaara glowered at the man with hate in his eyes. "No, I found her," Gaara narrowed his eyes, "If you even touch her or one of your followers touch her. I. Will. Kill. You in the most painful way possible." The demon possessor's voice was dangerous and low.

The disgusting(A/N: You can tell pretty much that I don't like this man. But who actually does?) man smirked, although you couldn't see it. "I don't intend to. I even made a nursery for her next to your room. Though her sleeping courters are in your room." Gaara grunted in response. _'Good. Gaara will raise this new demon girl and she will be just like him. The sand village will have two weapons and we will be the most powerful village.' _

Gaara walked up the curving stair way and up to this nursery to check it out. The door was a pretty dark indigo color with the words 'nursery' printed in shiny gold cursive. Gaara opened up the door to see sky blue walls with large Violet, almost white, diamonds decorating the walls. The cradle was a wooden white with a fluffy light Violet pillow and fluffy covers. The floor was a very pale baby blue with purple polka dots of random sizes. There was a changing stall that was once again white, that was across from the door it also had a floor lamp and window next to it. A couch of white with a tint of blue was across from the cradle. Next to the couch was a floor lamp and next to that was a book shelf filled with children books. Next to the cradle was white, french, closet doors that led into a walk in closet. In the middle of the closet was table to change the tyke's clothes on. There was a hamper to throw dirty clothes in, a chest filled with loads of diapers in it, and then there were racks upon racks of baby clothes. The clothes consisted upon pajamas, dresses, shorts, shirts, skirts, pants, and tank tops and not to mention the loads of shoes for her and the hats and headbands.

"Mmf, aa? Daaa waa??? Mmah!" Came noises that only a confused and annoyed baby could make. Gaara looked down and realized she was having a battle against the cloak. Chuckling quietly he lifted the cloak to see Tsuki pouting. He scratched lightly behind one of her ears and the toddler forgot all about the cloak incident and leaned into his touch. "Daaaa..." She murmured contently.

Remembering his father had said her sleeping courters were in his room he walked over to his room. Looking around he saw that it was still its normal sand colored walls with black out line and a cherry wooden floor with piles of sand every where. His bed still had its black comforter and sand colored pillows and sheets with maroon outline. The only thing different was that there was a cherry wood changing stall with a container of diapers at the bottom and a cherry wood cradle with sand colors pillows out lined in maroon and a sand colored comforter out lined in maroon.

Just at that moment Tsuki yawned. He transported one of her pajama outfits into the room with his sand an put her on the changing stall. First he put a clean diaper on her then he put the lavender footy pajamas on her and then added the lavender night cap with little paw prints along the border. By the time he was done changing her she was already sleeping peacefully. A small smile (A/N: Yes smile isn't it amazing!) pulled at his lips and he stroked her baby soft face in affection he had never felt before.

"My child..." He whispered as he brought her into his arms and carried her over to the cradle and tucked her in. He paused for a minute thinking something was missing then he remembered an old bear he used to play with when he was a child, it had always comforted him. Walking over to the dresser were the bear sat on top of he brought it over to the tyke and let her latch on to the raggedy bear in her sleep.

Gaara smiled again; he felt completely content and happy with this child with him.


End file.
